Breakaway
by Tenma Kitsune
Summary: Three Part Songfic 'It was just like the situation with InuYasha. Every time she tried to assert herself or stand up to him, he would always find a way to trip her back down.' I'll take a risk...Take a chance...And breakaway. SessKag


**Breakaway**

**Credit:** InuYasha is Takashi Rumiko's and Breakaway is Kelly Clarkson's. I find it stupid that I have to write this so that I won't be sued. What imbecile would honestly try to steal these ideas! O.o

**A/N:** o.O This is gonna be a 3 or 4 part songfic. Yes it'll be rather long but I don't feel like squishing something that is appropriate at such a length to something shorter. Thanks for reading :)

**Wanted:** Constructive criticism.

**When it will be updated next:** No clue. I wouldn't expect anything for at least a month. It might even take two or more months depending on my schedules.

**Hated:** Flames

**Inspiration:** Writer's block from Chibi InuYasha and wanting to write a song-fic lead me to this idea. Oh, and my sister repeatedly singing it got it stuck in my head.

And so, without further ado, the first chapter of Breakaway:

* * *

**Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window**

The futuristic miko stared unhappily out at the rain coming down in sheets. Her face and pretty much the rest of her body was drenched already but she didn't move an inch. She did, however, move a centimeter to the right. Ah… there… the rain was so comforting, it almost seemed to feel her pain as it pounded on the wooden roof above her head. Kaede frowned as she shuffled near her protégé.

"Child, will you not be reasonable? The fire is warm and will keep you dry." Kaede chided her. She disliked seeing a child who was to her, almost a daughter, so unhappy. Though she knew not the cause, she had a strong suspicion it was because of a certain hanyou.

"I am fine Kaede-baba" Kagome murmured, not even blinking as she sat forlornly by the window.

Perhaps this was what Kagome called a 'phase'. Deciding that the girl just needed some time alone, Kaede went back to grinding and mashing herbs.

Unbeknownst to Kaede a single tear slipped down the side of her cheek, quickly mingling with the rain. She wanted to be happy, she really did, but she had come to the conclusion that staying with InuYasha was not the way to be happy. She wasn't going to abandon her quest, she was going to fulfill her responsibility but not the way that she had started. She didn't regret what had happened, she never regretted loving InuYasha nor did she regret meeting Sango or Miroku. It was just that… maybe it was for the best if she continued alone. Or possibly she could ask for the aid of Kouga…

She just needed to get away. She had imagined completing her journey with InuYasha but that had to change. She couldn't stand him anymore. His arrogance had grown to the point where he would roughly brush her off. He was rude and unbearable. Now that his reputation had grown through the land, most humans and a few demons feared him. The only thing keeping his ego in check was his half-brother. Even then, he was beginning to catch up to Sesshoumaru. Though he hadn't the skill or gracefulness of Sesshoumaru, he could match him with force. In fact, with both of his arms against Sesshoumaru's single arm, the fight was now even. It was only a matter of time before he sought out Naraku to finish him off. The jewel would not be safe in his hands. She knew he would use it for something selfish and she could not allow that to happen.

She herself was quite strong however, against InuYasha… she could never hurt him… to hurt him would be to hurt herself ten times over.

**Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)**

So what was the problem? Why couldn't she leave? She had been urging herself to set off for the past two months. She had had quite a few opportunities but she never took them. Every single time though, something would come up, a nagging guilt for leaving him, a feeling of helplessness every time she left him and so she had never gathered the courage to leave. She was putting herself in a position to be abused, yet she couldn't find the will within her to leave. Struggling to find alternatives _"maybe I could wait 'til the jewel's complete before running off, that way, it would be easier"_ to her predicament, she realized, that there was no other way. She had to leave, NOW.

But how? She couldn't just leave Sango and Miroku; how was she to explain to them that she was better off alone without hurting their feelings? There was no easy way out of this, she would go home tonight, compose the two letters, gather enough supplies and come back, being careful to stay downwind from InuYasha so he wouldn't know where she went. Of course, he could always follow her scent but she would just to have get out of there as fast as possible. She would tell him that she would be home for a week and leave two days after. While leaving, she would run by Kaede's hut and have her deliver the two letters to her friends. It was a risky plan but it was all she had. Either that, or take InuYasha's brusqueness.

She wiped away the last of the tears and turned towards Kaede with a smile plastered on her face.

"I want to go home, you don't suppose InuYasha will let me?" She said it a bit loudly because of the rain and she also knew that InuYasha was listening on her.

"Mayhaps child, I suggest you ask him." Kaede went back to preparing dinner with a bit of worry in her head. She wasn't psychic but somehow, she had a feeling that Kagome had a different purpose for going home this time. She didn't know what, but she couldn't stop her from doing what she wanted so she let it slide.

"Okay," Kagome moved towards the door that led to where InuYasha sat sulking in a corner, upset because Kagome refused to look for shards in such balmy weather. Sango and Miroku were outside tending to some of the villager's needs. Apparently, a few houses started to leak and one house's roof even collapsed under the torrent of rain so Miroku and Sango volunteered to help. Kagome, convinced she would only get in the way, opted to stay inside.

"What?" InuYasha snapped as he saw Kagome at the doorway, glaring at her with a stormy expression on his face, one that matched the weather outside.

"I'm going home" It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"You're NOT going home, bitch." InuYasha immediately and adamantly refused, " You promised we could look for shards after the weather cleared up. If you back out on me-"

"You'll do what? Huh!" Kagome was beginning to get riled. So her temper was a bit short now a days, but she had reason to be. She hated being called a bitch. Though technically speaking, a bitch wasn't actually an insult to InuYasha, it was to her. She knew he knew that she hated it when he called her that. That jerk.

InuYasha at least had to grace to blush slightly. He couldn't do anything to her. She could sit him to the other side of the world and he wouldn't be able to get within an inch of her face. And he couldn't kill her either because he needed her to search for shards. Then his face turned wicked. InuYasha ALWAYS got what he wanted.

"Then I'll kill that damned fox of yours."

Kagome froze. He wouldn't!

"You… wouldn't kill Shippou" She tried to sound conjfident but her voice wavered as she said 'kill'. Desperation was written all over her face and InuYasha knew that he once again, had the upper hand.

"I would, I would even do it in front of your face." He smirked as she sank to her knees with a shocked look.

"Bastard." She hissed before turning away, going back to her place with her comforting rain.

**Trying hard to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me**

Then, she did something very un-Kagome-like. She threw a temper tantrum. She dashed out of the hut and angrily stomped her foot in the mud making ahuge splash. Even the innocent trees weren't safe from her wrath as she tore off some of the lower weaker branches. Her miko powers flared brightly and anything she touched with her handsdisintegrated to ashes as she screamed and pounded the earth, mud all over her face and body. The thunderous rain drowned out her expression of hate towards InuYasha.

"YOU FREAKING IDIOT! I HATE YOU! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TURN OUT LIKE THIS! WHERE DID I GO WRONG? YOU JERK! WHY! WHY! HUH! DID I NOT LOVE YOU ENOUGH? DID I GIVE YOU TOO MUCH FREEDOM? YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! YOU CONCEITED SELFISH BRAT! I HOPE YOU TRIP ON A ROCK, HIT YOUR FACE, AND NEVER COME OUT OF YOUR HIDING PLACE 'CAUSE YOU'RE TOO UGLY TO BE SEEN!"

Sobbing uncontrollably, she poured her sorrows into the rain, shrieking without cause. The mud was slippery and she crashed to the ground. She couldn't get back up though, the slick mud kept giving way underneath her. It was just like the situation with InuYasha. Every time she tried to assert herself or stand up to him, he would always find a way to trip her back down.

"I CAN'T LET YOU HOLD ME DOWN ANYMORE! YOU'VE HELD ME BACK FOR TOO LONG! I'VE GOT TO GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

Writhing in the soil, she grabbed handfuls of the soggy earth and threw it at the hut. Angrily, she threw more everywhere. Uprooting grass and flowers, she didn't even spare a glance at the poor yellow dandelion crushed in her grasp.

"I HATE YOU! BLOODY HELL! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU! I HATE HATE HATE YOU! YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK! GET ME OUT OF HERE! I WANT TO LEAVE! NO! I _NEED_ TO LEAVE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! YOU CAN'T YOU CAN'T! I WANT OUT!"

Finally, her body collapsed from the adrenaline and she lay on the ground gasping for air and coughing, her throat raw from her screaming and shouting.

"I hate you," she whispered hoarsely, miry mud filling her mouth.

She ran a muddy hand through her muddy hair and turned on her back. Wiping the mud off her face, she let the rain do the rest.

Tears still flowed freely through her shut eyes. Exhausted, she lay there for quite a while before Miroku and Sango found her, sleeping peacefully at last in the mud.

**Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray (I would pray)  
I could breakaway**

"Lady Kagome? Are you awake?" Were the first words she heard as she regained consciousness to reality.

"Ugh…" why did her throat feel so sore? And why was her voice so raw? She was in Kaede's hut in a futon was all she could establish.

"Oh good, we're were so worried!" Sango breathed a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" Kagome groaned and held her head as flashbacks of what she did in her rage came rushing to her all once, overwhelming her.

"You don't remember?" Miroku was curious as to why she was all muddy, sleeping in the middle of the meadow and was hoping she would tell her.

"Sort… of…" she bit her lip to hold back a whimper at the developing migraine. It had finally occurred to her what happened and she had no idea whatsoever on what to tell her friends so she decided that pretending she didn't remember what happened was best.

"Were you attacked?" Sango didn't think so however because of the lack of signs of struggle on Kagome's body, just a lot of ruined grass and trees around her. Perhaps she was attacked and whoever attacked had caused the damage to the grass and trees, as well as had flung the mud all around Kaede's hut. And maybe Kagome had defended herself so well, she never got hit but exhausted her energy and fainted in the meadow. However, then where was the defeated enemy?

"I don't remember." Kagome murmured, tears welling in her eyes as the headache worsened.

Sango shook her head sympathetically, Kagome really didn't belong in this era. She had no place here, except to fulfill her mission in completing the jewel. She knew that InuYasha's deepening callousness troubled Kagome and she knew that the girl didn't know how to handle it. Back in Kagome's era, she knew that often the girls could stand up to the boys and boys weren't to hit girls, but Inuyasha was another case. Plus she knew that Kagome loved InuYasha and would never hurt him despite what he did towards her.

Kagome needed to learn to let go and to simply let comments from InuYasha slide off. Nevertheless, this wasn't about to happen soon because of Kagome's loving nature.

She watched her best friend make a pathetic attempt to smile and excuse herself to the hot springs. This was not going to work out, sooner or later, InuYasha's arrogance would win out and he would kill her, thinking he could do this on his own.

She needed to get Kagome away from here, somewhere safe.

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway**

It was a huge gamble. One that if she didn't win, would forfeit her life and Kagome's as well. She was going to take her to see a man who could help them both. Actually, he was a demon but whether he would help them, that was another question. There was almost nothing in it for him, but a debt repaid. Sango knew that he was the only who could keep Kagome safe but it was too bad he was the most unlikely person who would help her. However, if he was as honorable as he claimed to be, he would help her. Sango set her mouth into a grim line, persuading Kagome to take refuge in him would also be a daunting task. It was well known they were enemies and recently she had taken to verballyl sparring with him.

Kagome was good as dead if she stayed here anyway. She could see that InuYasha was slowly killing Kagome mentally and physically. His insults were getting worse and his disdain for her was ever rising. He also pushed her harder and harder, always forcing her to train or 'be more like Kikyo'. Its toll was showing on Kagome's face and demeanor. She knew that sooner or later, Kagome would snap and though she had no idea what had happened to cause Kagome to be lying in mud, fainted; she had an idea who probably had a hand in it.

InuYasha crouched in the far corner of the room containing a resting Kagome. He wanted to find jewel shards but NO, dumb girl had to go out into the rain and get herself attacked. She was lucky Miroku or Sango found her and brought her in. But it was still odd how he could smell no scent of anything on her but mud and earth. No demon scent or even the scent of an animal but earthworms and such.

As the sun creeped out and began to caress Kagome's face, InuYasha was struck by how pale Kagome's face was. It was, if possible, even paler than Kikyo's. Kikyo was always much stronger than her reincarnation who was but a mere shadow of the once great miko.

Speaking of which, where was Kikyo? He hadn't seen her in a few moons, was she alright? He'd have to find her when Kagome went home. Now he was regretting not letting her leave. Then he smirked, this could work in his direction.

He crept up beside her, shifting his features to show unbridled worry. Kagome stirred and as she opened her eyes, blinked again at the sun glaring at her. Great, now even the sun hated her. She turned to her left and nearly screamed at the proximity of InuYasha's face.

"Kagome?" he murmured sounding genuinely upset, "Are you alright?"

The poor girl on the other hand thought she was hallucinating. InuYasha hadn't been this concerned for her since she had nearly died when he had abandoned her. Of course, his primary concern was for her jewel sensing capabilities. And even then, the first question out of his mouth was, "Can you still sense jewel shards? When can you go shard searching again?" She tried to sit up and was pleasantly yet suspiciously surprised when he moved to support her.

"Don't hurt yourself even more now," he muttered gruffly with a…could it be, caring tone? She must've hit her head harder than she thought. But before she could question him whether she was dreaming or not, he spoke with a quiet, sincere, and tender voice,

"You look like you could use a break and I'm really… sorry for yelling and threatening you back there. I think you should go home and get some rest. I promise not to lay a hand on Shippou while you're gone." As he gazed into her eyes, he could feel her orbs searching his, wondering whether she could trust him or not. "I know I haven't been the most understanding guy but I'm just under the pressure to restore everything back to normal… I'm sorry."

Kagome was too tired to think, too drained to realize, she had no idea if he was telling the truth or not but even if he was just pretending to be sorry, she would just take Shippou with her. Her friends could fend for themselves. She knew that Miroku, if forced to, would encase InuYasha within his Wind Tunnel. She wearily staggered to her feet and nodded.

"Alright, I'll be back in a week." InuYasha could feel himself tense up and his blood run hot. A bloody week! At this rate, they'd never complete the jewel! There was no way-

"Okay," he needed only to remind himself why he was doing this to calm himself down.

Kagome smiled a tentative smile and went to gather her belongings plus Shippou. She talked the situation over with Sango and Miroku who both seemed truthfully concerned for her and agreed to keep an eye out for InuYasha. For the first time, her heart lifted as she clutched tightly onto Shippou and hopped into the well.

**Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway**

"Honey! You're back! Its been over two months, is something wrong?" Mrs. Higurashi nearly jumped out of her skin as Kagome pushed back the screen door. Her heart was flooded with worry for her firstborn and only girl. She noted the pale skin, gaunt frame and limp hair of her daughter as well as her trudging gait. She didn't even have to ask to know that something was wrong. Her daughter used to come back and regale her family with stories but slowly she had been fading away, no more stories. Instead of looking forward to travelling back in time, she seemed to dread it now.

Kagome faked a smile as she turned to her mother and nodded.

"Yeah, I just lost track of time while following this demon." She had been scaring herself with her inventive and smooth way of lying lately.

"Oh alright, if you say so." Mrs. Higurashi knew that was a total and complete lie but also knew that she couldn't push her daughter to spill the truth if she wasn't ready. "If you want to talk, I'm always here." She opened the invitation but her daughter refused the hook.

"Thanks mom, I'm going to get changed and restock on supplies." At this point, Shippou piped in,

"Kagome, what's that funny smell?" His head popped out of his mother's backpack.

"Oh and might this be Shippou? That cute little fox boy you've been talking about?" Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened and lifted the fox out of the backpack.

"Oh yeah, Shippou this is my mom. And that funny smell? Well, I don't know, there are a lot of smells." Kagome sighed but smiled, her little fox was just so cute!

"Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome I smell candy!" Shippou wriggled excitedly in Mrs. Higurashi's arms who flourished a lollipop for the tyke.

"Not too much Shippou or you won't be able to have dinner," Kagome cooed and warned in a motherly tone.

Shippou only nodded as he sucked happily on his candy.

"Mom, could you just take care of him for a bit? I really need a shower."

The hot water pouring down her back was a constant reminder of how much she took technology for granted. She turned the tap off and stepped out, the lavender aroma of her body wash calming her senses. As soon as her hair was dry and she had clothes on, she collapsed onto her bed and didn't wake up 'til almost 2am.

She heard the whisperings of two boys in the room beside her. Her mother must have placed Shippou in Souta's room. Knowing how Souta loved to have company she could imagine them looking at Souta's Yu-Gi-Oh cards underneath his covers with a flashlight.

The letters, right. She noticed a cold but edible dinner sitting on her desk. Miso soup with rice and teriyaki chicken accompanied by fried dumplings.

Her mother was… one of the best mothers she'd seen amongst her friends. She was so grateful. She ate everything and set them aside as she pulled out a fresh sheet of paper.

_Dear Miroku,_

_I did not mean to simply abandon you but I must finish this quest on my own. No doubt InuYasha is going to come after me. Please… I beg of you to detain him to keep me safe. You and I both agree that I cannot stay with that intolerable man any longer. I hope that I haven't caused you any trouble. If you wish to speak to me, have Kouga come find me. All the best wishes,_

Kagome 

She signed her name with flourish and nodded. Simple, short and sweet. Good.

* * *

"Kikyo? Kikyo! Kikyo!" InuYasha wandered around his forest searching for the ever-elusive undead miko. 

"InuYasha, you are making an awful racket, please stop before you give me a headache," Kikyo finally showed herself, hissing softly, glaring at him with an unearthly anger.

"There you are, bitch," InuYasha said staring up the tree at his beloved.

"Make this quick, I have no will to stay by you any longer than necessary." She did nothing to hide her unrestrained contempt.

"How have you been?" InuYasha knew he was on thin ice and tread carefully.

"I don't know, I can't feel. I have no heart. Perhaps you should ask my reincarnation this question as she has most of my soul." Kikyo sneered, her mouth pulled taut.

"Has anyone been giving you trouble?" InuYasha winced at her callous tone.

"I wouldn't have any trouble at all if I had stayed dead,"

"Look here bitch! I don't need this attitude from you! I try to be nice and it bites me in the ass." He barked angrily.

"Leave me alone InuYasha. I suffer enough everyday. It is so much trouble staying alive. Perhaps I should die, but I will not let myself until I make sure you are going to hell with me. Vendetta is the only reason I live." Her sharp eyes bore into his soul.

"Dammit, don't you realize it wasn't me?" InuYasha pleaded with her to see reason.

"Leave" Kikyo didn't even flinch at her steely voice.

"But-"

"LEAVE!" She snapped at him roughly.

InuYasha growled, submitting like a whipped dog and ran back to the village.

**Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean**

Kagome decided to take Shippou to the beach, for just one day before she was forced to leave him with Kouga or Kaede. She would barely be able to fend for herself much less take care of a fox boy. 'This was the best for Shippou' she kept reminding herself as tears sprang to her eyes at losing one of the only people that seemed to care about her.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Shippou innocently asked as he noticed her red eyes and sniffling nose.

"Yeah," she put on a smile for her son as she led him onto one of the more secluded beaches. Just in case, she had covered his tail with his swimming trunks and warned him against playing with the other children.

"Ouch! 'Gome! The sand is hot hot hot!" Shippou squealed and leapt onto her shoulder.

"It's okay Shippou." She laid out a blanket and a sun umbrella, pulling out the buckets and shovels for him to play with.

Soon the little fox boy was happily shoveling sand into the buckets and making "the biggest castle for me and mommy to live in. It'll have a moat to keep out stupid 'Yasha".

Kagome leaned back and tried to forget all that she had left behind. However, InuYasha's face kept haunting her. His sincere concern for her was unnerving her and she couldn't tell if he really was sorry or not. She was hoping he was and that he was beginning to change back again for good, but what were the chances especially after they had that fight? She knew not to expect much after all, he had dashed her hopes again and again with his cold demeanor. Was there any hope? Could he change? She wanted so badly for the answer to be yes but she had a nagging feeling that he was beyond the point of return.

"'Gome! 'Gome! Look! It's done!" Shippou shouted ecstatically, dancing around a tall pile of sand with a 'flag' on top and a tiny stagnant muddy river winding around it. To Kagome's eyes however, it was the grandest castle in the world and she would've rather lived there than anywhere near InuYasha.

"Don't let me catch you Shippou or I'll bury you alive in the sand!" Kagome grinned as she teased her little fox boy and sprang up to chase after him.

"No mommy! Dooooon'ttt!" Shippou squealed as he ran away, laughing delightedly. Kagome was definitely enjoying this. This is how she should be able to raise Shippou, away from InuYasha and his bullying, away from all the dangers of the Sengoku Judai

**Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway**

The wind whipped at Sango's hair as Kirara sped through the air. She had seen InuYasha with Kikyo and instinctively knew that was probably the only reason InuYasha let Kagome go. Clenching her fists in Kirara's fur, she only loosened when Kirara growled in discomfort.

"Sorry girl," she murmured, taking deep frustrated breaths. However, she tensed up again as Kirara began to descend from the sky.

She had no idea if he would agree to help her, less of an idea of how that would happen. She mentally slapped herself, berating herself for not having better planning.

Too late, he had sensed her and sent his minions to escort her into his lavish drawing room. She hated it there. It was too large and too intimidating… she never felt comfortable there.

"Please come this way, milady." One of them spoke in a rough bored voice. He was giving her an eye and probably wondering what she was doing in the castle of a demon lord. She drew from his smirk that he thought she was either about to be doggy food or his lord's bitch for the night.

Pursing her lips, she held her head high and smoothed the invisible wrinkles in her kimono. She nervously bit her lip as the guard slid open the door, bowed low, and exited.

He rose from his seat and she trembled slightly as he towered over her. She only had one thought racing through her mind. _When did Sesshoumaru get so tall?_

* * *

End chapter one of Breakaway

Hope you all enjoyed it, Iwould really appreciated some constructive criticism as I realize that this isn't very good. I mean, I guess itsbetter than the other works I have put out so far but, I think it reads like a script--'' No life to it at all xP But better than Chibi InuYasha. So I'm glad I'm improving ) I'm not begging for reviews but they are truly appreciated.:D


End file.
